Muriance Pharezos Ae-Bross
Muriance Pharezos Ae-Bross is a character in MARDEK. Background A rather inept and overly-dramatic Bandit Chief. He searches for the Legendary Elemental Crystals, and uses people to help him find them, as he can't be bothered doing any dirty work himself. He's somewhat generically 'Evil', but in a Classical Villain kind of way; that is, he'd happily reveal his entire Evil Plan to the heroes in a monologue before attacking, and he'd never kill an adversary without a fair fight. He's cowardly though, and often flees at the first sign of real danger. Involvement Early life Muriance was born in Aeropolis with an affinity of magic, which he used to gain the local bandits' respect. The bandits quickly formed into a gang, with Muriance leading them. At first, the city saw this as a good thing because it stopped rival gangs from fighting each other. However, Muriance started to attack the city with this advantage. His gang often robbed many people who wandered into the lawless zone of Aeropolis. One of his victims was an old man who possessed a book about the Elemental Crystals. Muriance becomes interested in this and asked the old man for the crystals' locations. The old man guessed that the Water Crystal was inside the Gem Mine. As a result, Muriance and his bandits decided to look for the Water Crystal there. The Gem Mine Muriance is the leader of the group of bandits who invade the Gem Mine looking for the Elemental Crystals (despite the fact the crystals are not there). He first appears with another bandit complaining about the crystals in Chapter 2. After the bandit leaves, Steele encounters him and naturally gets in a fight with the bandit chief along with Mardek, Deugan and Emela. Though Muriance loses, he concedes defeat and promises not to be evil again and had been warned. When the party is distracted after Emela hits Steele with a lightning bolt, Muriance escapes through a neighbouring room. The Earth Crystal In Chapter 3, he finally finds one of the crystals. He is first seen in front of the entrance of the Earth Temple, claiming to be a treasure hunter for charity while trying to figure out how to get in. Mardek agrees to help him get in the Earth Temple by helping him find the other half of the key to get in. When Mardek does, Muriance reveals that he is still an evil Bandit Chief and has tricked Mardek into helping him. Four of Muriance's bandits ambush Mardek's group, while Muriance enters the temple. Mardek next sees Muriance lying on the floor in the Guardian's chamber. He supposedly tried to defeat the Earth Guardian but failed. However, while Mardek and company are distracted fighting the Guardian, Muriance sneaks off to the crystal room with three other bandits. Once Mardek defeats the Guardian and arrives in the crystal room, he and Muriance fight for the Earth Crystal. Regardless of Muriance's advantages to the fight, Mardek and his allies still defeat him and the bandits. However, Muriance has a backup plan: a Warp Stone. Muriance, unlike Steele, does not take the crystal before he warps out. Dreamstone #14 explains why Muriance wants the Elemental Crystals so much. Muriance is suspected to be Zaephros the Chaosbringer's reincarnation. His middle name, Pharezos, is an anagram of Zaephros. Also, in Dreamstone #14, he reveals that he has dreams that seem like memories, dreams in which he wants to find the crystals and utilise their power. Personality Muriance is just like any other evil villain; he is greedy and will do anything to achieve power. Although he is a leader of bandits, he thinks they are nothing but morons who waste his time. He usually explains his evil plans before he fights. Muriance is cowardly; when defeated, he will flee either by making excuses, or using a Warp Stone. Muriance was born with an affinity for magic, which led to his respect from bandits in Aeropolis, ultimately leading to the formation of his own bandit gang. During battle, he tries to gain as many advantages as he can, while giving many disadvantages to his enemies. Battle Main article: Muriance (Chapter 2 Boss) Main article: Muriance (Chapter 3 Boss) Muriance wields a handgun during battle and uses various air-elemental attacks. Like many other bandits, he uses an item to heal himself when his health becomes low, though he only does this once per battle. During the fight with him in Chapter 3, he has the ability to counter any physical or magical attack used against him. In addition, his Sleeping Gas ability has become more potent, with a greater likelihood of inflicting Sleep against his foes. Vital stats Chapters 2 and 3 *STR: 13 *VIT: 12 *SPR: 16 *AGL: 14 Gallery MurianceSprite.gif|Sprite Trivia * It can be assumed that Muriance's battle in Chapter 3 is a substitution for the Air Temple, which is interrupted by a knight and a guard appearing at Priestess Gail in the Temple of Air. Category:MARDEK Characters